Field of the Invention
Preferred example relates to the art of a selectable one-way clutch adapted to selectively enable torque transmission therethrough by rotating a selector member.
Discussion of the Related Art
One example of the selectable one-way clutch of this kind is described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4887941. In the selectable one-way clutch taught by Japanese Patent Publication No. 4887941, pockets are formed on one of first engagement member and a second engagement member, and notches are formed on the other engagement member. A strut is individually held in each of the pocket in a pivotal manner, and each of the each strut is pushed up to be brought into engagement with the notch to transmit torque thereto. A slide member having through holes for letting through the struts is interposed between the engagement members while being allowed to rotate relatively with the engagement members. In order to rotate the slide member, an actuator is connected to a protrusion of the slide member.
According to the teachings of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4887941, the actuator comprises a plunger connected to the protrusion of the slide member to rotate the slide member by a linear motion thereof, and a piston pushing the plunger in an axial direction. In order to avoid interference between the actuator and the slide member, the actuator is disposed on radially outer side of the slide member. Consequently, a radial dimension between a rotational center of the slide member and the protrusion thereof connected to the plunger of the actuator has to be enlarged. In the selectable one-way clutch taught by Japanese Patent Publication No. 4887941, the struts are allowed to be pushed up to be brought into engagement with the notches by rotating the slide member to an engagement position at which the through holes are individually overlapped with the pockets and the notches, and the struts are pushed into the pockets by rotating the slide member to a disengagement position at which the through holes are individually displaced from the pockets and the notches. To this end, a rotational angle of the slide member between the engagement position and the disengagement position is determined by radial positions and dimensions of the through holes, pockets, and notches. Meanwhile, a stroke of the actuator required to rotate the slide member between the engagement position and the disengagement position is determined by the rotational angle of the slide member, and a radial distance of the slide member between the rotational center and the protrusion connected to the plunger of the actuator. That is, according to the teachings of Japanese Patent Publication No. 4887941, a radial dimension of the slide member is rather large and hence a long stroke of the actuator is required. For this reason, a large actuator is required in the selectable one-way clutch taught by Japanese Patent Publication No. 4887941.